Anniversary
by chibiwriter
Summary: Longish oneshot. The MMPRs meet on the anniversary of the day they became Rangers. And they finally get the answer to the question they never asked. Set afterduring Mystic Force but makes no reference to it


**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

The pretty Asian woman stared out the window of the restaurant, her long black hair brushing her shoulders. She was dressed in a soft buttercup dress, matched with a black jacket, currently lying on the arm of her chair. Her elbows were braced on the table, her slim hands forming a cradle for her chin.

A petite woman with shoulder length brown hair and sparkling eyes approached her table. She was dressed in a pink suit and jacket, with a pearl white shirt underneath. Earrings dangled from her lobes, and a matching necklace lay against her throat. She sat without greeting the other woman, not taking off her jacket.

And they wait.

Finally, two men entered the restaurant. One was a brunette, with warm brown eyes, with a red shirt under his tuxedo style jacket. The other was a handsome black man, dressed from collar to toe in stylish black; a black, long sleeved shirt, matching pants, belt and shoes. Neither said a word as they walk to the table where the two woman await, taking their seats in silence. Finally, the Asian woman stirred, turning her dark gaze from the rain streaming down the windows.

"So." She dropped one hand to adjust a knife on her setting. "Billy couldn't make it?"

The brunette shook his head. "No." He looked down at his hands as he spoke. "He couldn't."

"Isn't he getting married to Cestria soon?" The other woman asked with a delicate frown.

"Yeah. He's looking forward to it," her counterpart replied.

"That's good," said their final companion. His usually good natured face was marred by sadness. They descend into silence once more.

A waiter came, took their orders and left. And still they didn't speak. This time it was the brunette man who broke the silence. "Seven years. It's been seven years."

"I can't believe it," the Asian woman said. "I don't _want_ to believe it."

"He's been gone seven years." The other woman said, her eyes filled with tears. "And still, there are Power Rangers."

"We never did get to thank him, did we?" The Asian woman began to fiddle with the pristine white tablecloth. "For what he started. For everything he did."

The black man reached across the table and put his hand one of her busy ones. "Somehow," he said gently when she raised her almond shaped eyes to meet his. "I think he knew."

"He had to," the other said, putting his hand on theirs. "He had to know how we felt."

"I hope he did." The other woman said, and put her hand on the pile.

And just like that, the barriers between them dissolved. Trini stared down at their hands and felt tears fill her eyes. "We did this. After the first fight, we did this."

"Yeah." Zack was looking at their hands as well. "We did. It seems so long ago now, doesn't it?"

"Thirteen years," Jason said. "Thirteen years to this day."

Kimberly looked at him. "Did you plan it that way?" He had been the one to call them and make the arrangements for this meeting.

"No." He shook his head. "I just realized it when I woke up." The waiter arrived then, with their drinks and, simultaneously, they all realized they still had their hands in a pile. Coughing, they withdrew them, and bent their heads in embarrassment. But Kimberly couldn't stop the small giggle from escaping.

And, finally, they laughed. Trini's lips continued to smile even as her laughter faded away. "Wow. Thirteen years. I can still remember exactly what I thought when I first saw them. I was so amazed."

"Billy was like a little kid in the candy shop," Jason chuckled at the memory. "He was totally buying into everything He said."

"Like you weren't?" Kimberly teased him. "Zack had to practically drag you from the CC when we were leaving."

"Oh my god, you and Zack," Trini said. "You both thought He and Alpha were loonies. Zack, you were the worst."

"Oh come on." He shook his head, a half smile curling his lips. "I was not."

"Yes you were." Jason shifted in his seat. "If I remember correctly, you called him a 'big floating head'."

"I did not." He shook his head as the memory finally reached his conscious. "Oh my god, I did." His lips curved in embarrassment. "I don't believe I did."

Kimberly laughed. "Well, it was kind of out there. I mean; aliens? Superheroes? It sounded like something straight out of a comic book."

"Not to mention an intergalactic being stuck in a time warp," Jason added dryly. He shifted again and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe He's gone," he repeated.

"It's hard to, isn't it," Trini murmured. "He's always been there for us, giving out advice, acting like a second father. And now…He's gone."

"I always thought he couldn't be killed," Zack admitted. "He always seemed so…indomitable."

Kimberly blinked at him. "Wow Zack. That's a Billy worthy word."

He smiled. "Guess years of hanging out with the genius finally wore off on me."

"How is Billy anyway?" Jason asked, turning to Trini, the one whom Billy kept in contact most with. "I mean, I know he's getting married and everything, but how's he feeling?"

"He's doing well," she informed them. "He's happy. And satisfied that he'd found a place where he's really needed."

"I don't understand why Billy never told us how he was feeling," Kimberly said. "I mean, we've always been there for him. He would have understood."

"I don't think so Kim," her best friend said gently. "We've never been in his position. We left after giving up our powers. Billy stayed on, remember? He became a strategist. I can only imagine how frustrating it became for him seeing Tommy and the rest go out and fight the monsters while he was stuck in the Command Center with Zordon and Alpha. It must have gotten much worse after he found out he was incompatible with the Gold Ranger Powers."

"I never thought of it that way," Kimberly admitted. "I guess I always kind of saw it was Billy not trusting us or not being close enough to us to talk to us."

"I bet it was kind of that too," Zack said. "We were all out in the big world, doing our one thing, and Billy's still in Angel Grove. I guess he thought…"

"We would be too busy to listen," Jason finished. "Even after I came back, I was too busy being the Gold Ranger to pay him much mind. Man, I regret that now."

"There're a lot of things we regret," Trini said. "It's good to regret as long as we don't let that regret rule our lives."

"Trini, as usual, you've struck the matter in the heart," Kimberly said. "You're right."

She broke off as the waiter returned yet again with their orders. After the plates were set down and the waiter disappeared, they began to eat, the conversation turning to other, less soul searching topics.

After dinner, they found themselves on the sidewalk outside the building housing the restaurant, laughing themselves silly over memories of old times. "That never fails to make me laugh," Kimberly said, her giggles dying down. She was leaning on Trini, who had her arm hooked in Jason's. Zack was hugging Kimberly's waist.

"Three weeks. The dye didn't wash out for three weeks," Jason muttered. "I looked like a neon sign."

Trini patted his arm comfortingly. "Well, at least you achieved your primary goal."

He glanced at her. "Oh yeah?"

"You _did_ want to stand out," she pointed out, before dissolving into more giggles.

There was a sudden bolt of light in the rainy storm that had descended during their meal. Kimberly blinked through the rain at the solid form of the familiar man before them. "_Billy!_"

She launched herself at him, latching her arms around his waist and holding tight like an over exuberant two year-old. The sandy haired man seemed perturbed by her overwhelming welcome. Then Jason, Zack and Trini stepped forward. Trini peeled Kimberly off him, and then hugged him herself. "Welcome back Billy," she said with a warm smile.

Zack thumped his back. "Billy, man, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you all as well," the scientist replied. He looked around, at the hordes of people, heads bent against the wind, faces hidden by shadows thrown by the umbrellas they held over their heads. "Is there somewhere more private we can talk? I am afraid I did not consider other people when I teleported here."

"Sure," Jason said. "My apartment's near here. We can go there."

At Jason's apartment, they peeled off their soaking coats, and took their first good look at their old friend. Billy looked a bit more fuller than he had the last time they'd seen him. He'd let his hair grow out off the almost brutal military cut he'd had it in, and he was wearing glasses again; rectangular black framed ones that gave him a scholarly look. "You're looking good, Billy," Kimberly said with a smile.

"I am feeling good Kim," Billy replied. "But I must admit, I think I preferred it when I did not wear glasses. The rain fogs them up."

"Why _are_ you wearing glasses?" Zack asked.

"Aquitar does not have contacts."

"Ah." Zack nodded.

"What's up Billy?" Trini asked, sensing that this was not a social visit. "Why'd you teleport in so suddenly?"

"First things first," Jason said. "Get comfortable, guys. I'll go make coffee."

They waited until Jason had rejoined them, holding a tray of five steaming mugs. Kimberly took one, sipped, and was surprised when she didn't have to spit it out. "You've learnt how to make good coffee."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't look so surprised."

Zack grinned as he took a sip from his mug. "Looks like you've finally learnt that not everyone likes a ton of sugar with their coffee."

"Trini never minded," Jason looked at the pretty Asian, who had her hands wrapped around the coffee mug.

"My mum taught me to never comment on how people make their drinks of food. It's just rude," she replied primly, and smiled when Kimberly, Zack and Billy burst out laughing while Jason looked stunned. She reached over to pat his arm. "It's much better now."

He didn't reply, but he did turn to Billy. "So, Billy. What _did_ you come here for?"

The mood sobered as Billy reached into a hidden pocket on the tunic-like cloth he wore and pulled out a small disk. "I think this can be played on a laptop." He looked at Jason. "Do you have one?"

"I'll get it," he replied and headed for his study.

Kimberly looked at the disk. "What is it Billy?"

"I think it's better if you saw it before I explained anything," Billy replied as Jason returned. He took the laptop and switched it on. "I found this in the ruins of the Command Center when I came back after Zordon…passed on."

"What?" They exclaimed, staring at him.

"You came back?" Zack said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Trini added.

He held up at hand to stem any further questions. "That's not what's important right now." But, at their hurt expressions – quickly masked though they were – he added, "I didn't call you because it was too soon. Zordon had just, well. And I was still a bit bitter from the Zeo days. If I had called you, I would have ended up hurting you all and destroying our friendship irrevocably."

They fell silent. Trini reached out, and took his hand. "You know we wouldn't have cared Billy. You know we would still be here, no matter what?"

He looked at her. At all of them. "I know that now. I wasn't too sure back then."

"As long as you're sure now," Kimberly said in a small voice.

"I am," he confirmed. Uncomfortable with the silence, he opened the CD drive and put the disk in. The laptop made a soft whirring sound as it processed the information. Then the screen went blank for a moment.

They crowded round and watched in pure silence as the badly missed face filled the screen. "Rangers," Zordon said. "If you are able to watch this disk, then you will know that I am gone. I used a little known technology that will only enable you to access this disk upon my death.

"Over the years, and through countless battles, I answered many of your questions. And yet, you never asked me the one question that I could not answer until now. Why? Why did I choose you, out of all the teens within the world, to become Power Rangers?

"There were many candidates," he admitted. "A few of whom were more intelligent, better fighters than you. But I was never in doubt of my choice. And now it is time to share with you why."

The image changed, from that of Zordon's face to a park. "Hey, isn't that Angel Grove Park?" Zack asked.

"Ssh!" Trini whispered, eyes fixed on the screen.

Just then, five very familiar looking kids tumbled onto the screen after a runaway ball. One was a sturdy brunette, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Close behind was a dark skinned boy, his dreads bouncing with each step. Fighting for the lead along with them was a pretty Asian girl with her long hair in a loosening braid. Lagging behind, but running hand in hand was a sandy haired boy with overlarge glasses that kept slipping down his nose and a pretty, slight brunette girl who was dressed in – very inappropriately – a white flowery dress now liberally splashed with mud.

"Oh my gosh," Kimberly breathed, eyes wide.

_"Guys, please," the six year old version of herself cried out. "Stop. I don't think Billy's all right."_

_Immediately, the other three stopped, turned around and headed back for their two friends. "What's wrong Billy?" mini-Trini asked, her calm voice concerned._

_"I cannot…seem…to…get my…respiratory functions…under…control…" Billy panted, bending over to place his hands on his knees._

_"Huh?" Zack said._

_"He's out of breath," Trini explained before placing one hand on Billy's chest and the other on his back and forcing him to straighten. "No Billy," she said when he started to sit down. "That'll just make your legs hurt later on. Just think 'bout your breathing, 'kay?"_

_""Is he gonna be alright Trini?" Jason asked._

_"Yeah. He just needs to catch his breath," Trini replied, keeping one hand on his chest just in case._

_"How're you now Billy?" Kimberly asked, biting one of her nails._

_"Much better. Thank you Trini," he added._

_"Hey guys," Zack had turned away and was now looking closely at what looked to be a spiral of cloud. "What's that?"_

_"It looks like a cloud has been twisted through a flying craft's turbines as it went into a dive."_

_"What?" This time it was Jason asking for an explanation._

_"He said that a plane went through the cloud and made it like that," Trini translated._

_"Then what's the shiny thing on its end?" Kimberly asked, pointing._

_The others looked and, sure enough, there was something shining at the end of the lengthening spiral. "It's coming this way," Zack said, getting more and more excitable. "Come on!"_

_And before any of them could think to stop him, he was off, racing towards the shining light. They exchanged looks before racing after him, Billy and Kimberly keeping pace with Jason and Trini in their mounting excitement._

_They all stumbled to a halt when the light hit the ground, running to deep long furrow in it before finally coming to a stop. As the dust settled, they could see the light wasn't a light at all, but the sun bouncing off the windshield of a strange looking ship. "Cool!" And with the careless exuberance of six year-olds, Zack was running towards the ship as, from it, appeared a very frazzled looking…thing. It had a funny shaped gold head, with a black strip that had red lights blinking on it. Down some short tubing to a red torso with a flashing lightning bolt on it. It had arms and legs, but was far shorter than the average man. And it seemed to be…speaking? "Aiyaiyai! Oh dear, oh dear!"_

_"Hi!" Cheerful as always, Zack approached the thing, waving and grinning. "I'm Zack!"_

_"Aiyaiyai!" Was its frantic reply as it waved its hands about._

_"Are you all right?" Trini asked, catching up with Zack._

_"Hey." Jason said. "Hey!" He added when not only did the strange creature not pay any attention to him, but it also almost hit him on the head. He grabbed its hand. "Cool off," he ordered, like his mum said when he was acting silly. "Whassa matter?"_

_"My ship! My ship is completely destroyed and I must get to these co-ordinates! How will I manage without my ship?" It started shaking its head instead, red lights flashing every time it spoke. "Aiyaiyai! What will Zordon say?"_

_"Let Billy see those cordy things," Kimberly piped up. "I betcha he can find it out!"_

_Her friends nodded in agreement while Billy looked slightly embarrassed. "I will persevere to assist you in every way I possibly can." He said._

_"Huh?" Jason, Zack and Kimberly chorused. Strangely enough, the creature didn't seem to need Trini's explanation._

_"Thank you," it said and handed Billy what looked like a strange sort of calculator._

_Billy looked at the screen. "Wow! A Global Positioning Satellite. I didn't realize that they were producing hand held versions of these." He pressed some buttons on it, and frowned in concentration. "Let's see…this is our current position…now I need a map of the…aha! And…okay…" still muttering to himself, he fiddled some more with the device while his friends looked on. Finally, he lifted his head and smiled. "I know where you're supposed to go!"_

_"Yeah!" Kimberly waved her hands in the air and Zack broke out into a funny little dance that had his friends laughing. "Where's it 'possed to be going Billy?" Trini asked._

_He pointed to one of the mountain that rose over Angel Grove Park. "Up there!"_

_"Cool." Zack decided. "Let's go!"_

_"Wait! Zack!" Jason grabbed his friend before he could dash off again. "We can't, 'member? My parents and your parents and Kim's and Trini's and Billy's said we can't go outta the park."_

_"Oh. Yeah." Zack's bottom lip stuck out as he turned to the being he now considered a good friend. "Sorry. We can't show you ta way even toh we know the way 'cause my mummy and daddy and Jason's and Trini's and Kim's and Billy's mummy and daddy say we can't."_

_"Go outta the park," Trini ended for him. "But I bet they won't get mad if they just show you to the way out. Cause that's not te'nically leaving the park."_

_"What's te'nically?" Kimberly asked._

_"It means we didn't leave the park even toh we wen' to the way out, so they can't tell us off."_

_"Yeah!" Zack jumped up and down. "Let's do that!"_

_So their older selves watched as they began running, jumping, and, in Zack's case, occasionally dancing, their way to the nearest exit. Once there, they stood, in a happy line, waving wildly as their new friend walked down the street, out the city and to the cliff point that the Command Centre would one day stand on._

As the image faded to black, Zordon's face came on. "Even as mere children, you demonstrated bravery and kindness. In the coming years, I watched you closely, and watched as Alpha Five's little helpers grew to mature, brave and kind individuals who I knew would make outstanding Power Rangers. That is the reason why I chose you, Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Ann Hart, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston, to become the first Power Rangers. Because of the courage and generosity that you showed, even when you were only six years old. I hope that in the years to follow, you will live by the standards you have lived by since birth and continue to be as brave and as kind as Alpha Five found you to be all those years ago. I am proud and honored to have known and worked with you. May the Power protect you." And the screen went blank.

For a moment, they sat in silence. Then Kimberly let out a sniffle and reached out for the box of tissues Jason kept on his table. Trini put a soothing arm around her waist as she burst into tears. Jason could see Trini was near tears herself. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder while Zach put his hand on Kimberly's shoulder. Billy took Trini's hands in his. So connected, they stayed there for a few minutes, just absorbing what they'd seen. "I can't really believe it…it was…oh my _gosh_," sounding very much like the teenager she'd once been, Kimberly wiped away her tears.

"So it was Alpha we helped all those years ago," Trini murmured, leaning into Jason. "I never knew."

"I don't even remember that," Zach admitted. "I don't remember anything from that day."

"We were only six," Billy said. "We probably didn't even remember it the day later."

"But they did." Kimberly said with a smile. "Zordon and Alpha remembered."

"Yeah." Jason grinned. "For more than ten years they remembered." He looked away, out to the window. It had stopped raining and reasons that would be forever unknown to him, the night sky was filled with stars. Stars that were suns, that had planets orbiting around them. And from one of those planet orbiting those suns that were stars, Zordon had come. "He remembered and He honored us for it."

"May the Power protect you, Zordon. Alpha." Trini said as they all turned to look out the window to the star filled sky. "As It protects us all."

_A/N: this is my first time doing an author's note so please bear with me. To stop anyone flaming me about details within this piece, I'm writing this as a sort of pre-emptive strike (sors, I've been hanging around my brother too much). I _know_ Billy would never teleport in the middle of a busy sidewalk, and that the chances of him being able to teleport there just like that and at the exact instance the others are there are zero to nil, but I needed to bring him into the story quickly because it was getting a bit too long and tedious. So, voila, there he appeared! Also, I'm not sure when Billy started wearing glasses or when the Rangers became friend or even when Alpha 5 came on Earth, so sorry for the inconsistencies (and I probably spelt that wrong) there as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
